Bheka Seeonee
Bheka (भेक,' pron.: "b'eek") '''is the son of '''Mowgli', one of the major characters of The Jungle Book, a collection of stories written by Rudyard Kipling from 1893 to 1895. His name means "toad", in line with his father's name, "frog". Created by Blitzknight. He's not a Royal nor a Rebel, since he thinks is a lost battle, being the world of tales itself rotten inside. Character Appearence Bheka is a quite sturdy boy of average stature. While his skin has the common indian shade, his hair are silver grey. From behind his right ear starts a plait, which goes to rest on his shoulder. The shape of his eyes is thin, with narrow pupils. His nose is quite sharp and pointy. On his forehead looks like he has a bindi, but it's just a birthmark. Personality Bheka is known troughout all the school as "the most poisonous tongue of Book End". In fact, his most notable trait is his hatred towards the other students, which he expresses in sarcastic comments; provocations and - when he's really in a bad mood - threats .Occasionally he passes to the facts, from brawls to small revenges: as a matter of fact, the vindictive nature is a trait he inherited from his father. Actually, buried beneath this layer of meanness lies a good, even if severe spirit; wounded by the awareness that he has no chance to choose his own way. His harsh attitude is a way to being remembered as someone different from the man who he has to become. Novel - The Jungle BookCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from novelsCategory:Neutrals The book (actually there are two books, the second is simply named The Second Jungle Book) is a collection of short tales, in which Mowgli is one of the most recurring protagonists, but not the only one. His main story is told in the following tales. Mowgli's brothers Father Wolf and Mother Wolf (Raksha), a pair of Indian wolves raising a family of cubs, are furious to learn that Shere Khanthe lame tiger is hunting in their part of the jungle because he might kill men and bring human retribution upon the jungle. But when Father Wolf hears something approaching their den it turns out not to be the tiger but a naked baby. Mother Wolf decides to adopt the hairless "man-cub". Her determination is only strengthened by the arrival of Shere Khan who demands the cub for his meal. The wolves drive off the tiger and Raksha names him Mowgli, "the Frog", because of his hairlessness. At the wolf pack's meeting at Council Rock Baloo the bear speaks for the man-cub and Bagheera the panther buys his life with a freshly killed bull. Baloo and Bagheera undertake the task of educating Mowgli as he grows. Meanwhile Shere Khan plans to take revenge on the wolf pack by persuading the younger wolves to depose their leader Akela. When Mowgli is about 11 or 12 Bagheera tells him of Shere Khan's plan. Mowgli, being human, is the only creature in the jungle that does not fear fire, so he steals a pot of burning coals from a nearby village in order to use it against Shere Khan. The young wolves prevent Akela from catching his prey, and at that night's meeting Shere Khan demands that Akela be killed and the man-cub given to him. Mowgli, despite being naked and unprotected, attacks Shere Khan with a burning branch and drives him and his allies away, but realises to his sorrow that he must now leave the pack and return to humanity. As he leaves he vows to return one day and lay Shere Khan's hide upon the Council Rock. Tiger! Tiger! Mowgli makes his way to a human village to be with his own (biological) kind. There he is adopted by a bereaved couple, Messua and her husband, who believe he is their long-lost son Nathoo. The village priest agrees to this because it will keep Messua's rich husband happy. For three months Mowgli learns human language and customs such as wearing clothes, ploughing, money and castedivisions, few of which impress him. He is also disrespectful to the village elders when they tell fanciful tales of the jungle, since he has first-hand experience of what the jungle is really like. This earns him the particular contempt of Buldeo, the village's chief hunter who claims that the tiger is the reincarnation of a lame money-lender. What is not fanciful is the 100-rupee reward for the tiger's skin. During this period, Mowgli regularly sneaks out of the village to meet his wolf friend Grey Brother who brings him news of the jungle. To keep Mowgli out of trouble the village elders decide to put him to work herding buffalo. One day while taking a break from this task he meets Grey Brother again. The wolf tells him that Shere Khan has returned and is planning to kill Mowgli. For the next few weeks Grey Brother keeps watch on Shere Khan while Mowgli goes about his tasks in the village. Eventually he meets Mowgli again and tells him that Shere Khan is hiding in a nearby ravine in preparation to attack. Mowgli learns that Grey Brother obtained this information from Shere Khan's accomplice Tabaqui the jackal, before killing him. With the aid of Akela, Mowgli and Grey Brother divide the buffalo herd in two and stampede them from opposite ends of the ravine, trampling the tiger between them. Mowgli, who has promised to lay Shere Khan's skin on the wolf pack's Council Rock, sets about skinning the tiger. Buldeo has been told of the stampede by the other village boys, and soon arrives to chastise Mowgli. Buldeo demands that Mowgli hand the skin over to him for the reward. Mowgli refuses, and summons Akela to restrain him. When Mowgli and Akela let him go the hunter returns to the village and tells the villagers Mowgli is a shapeshifting sorcerer. By the time the unsuspecting Mowgli returns with the buffalo, Buldeo has turned the entire village except Messua against him and they drive him away. Confused and disgusted by their behaviour, Mowgli fulfils his promise to lay out Shere Khan's hide on Council Rock and dances upon it, singing of his emotional confusion. The pack offers to take Mowgli back, but he refuses to forgive them for casting him out earlier. Instead he decides that from now on he will hunt alone, except for his four wolf-brothers who refuse to be parted from him. Letting the jungle '(from The Second Jungle Book)'' Mowgli returns to the jungle and tries to forget humanity, but Akela tells him that Buldeo is still searching for him. Grey Brother suggests killing Buldeo, but Mowgli angrily forbids him. Mowgli and the wolves stalk Buldeo and eavesdrop on his conversation with some charcoal-burners. Mowgli is shocked to discover that the villagers have imprisoned his adoptive human parents, Messua and her husband, and are planning toexecute them for fostering Mowgli. Ordering the wolves to harry Buldeo and prevent him from returning to the village, Mowgli returns there to rescue his parents. He discovers that his adopted wolf mother Raksha has also arrived, and warns her to keep out of sight while he frees Messua and her husband. Messua is thankful that her son has returned to save them, but her husband is resentful at losing most of his money and possessions and shows no paternal warmth toward Mowgli. Messua and her husband set off on foot for the town of Khanhiwara, some thirty miles away, guarded by Raksha at a discreet distance. Meanwhile Bagheera the panther arrives and takes their place in the hut, so that when the villagers arrive to take out the prisoners they get an unpleasant surprise. The next day Mowgli tells Bagheera he has a plan to take revenge on the villagers, a plan that involves Hathi the elephant and his sons. Bagheera is sceptical that Hathi will answer Mowgli's summons, but is surprised when he does so. Mowgli tells Hathi of a story Buldeo once told, about an elephant that escaped from a trap and took revenge upon his captors by trampling their fields and villages. Hathi confirms Mowgli's suspicion that he was the elephant in the story. Mowgli wants Hathi to destroy Buldeo's village as well, but to take more time doing so. Over the course of several weeks the village fields are invaded by herds of pigs, deer and Wild Asian Water buffalo, the livestock is harried by wolves, and the elephants destroy the grain storage bins. While all this is happening Mowgli keeps well out of sight so that the villagers will not suspect his involvement. Finally, as the rainy season sets in, the elephants tear down the village huts and any villagers who have not already left flee for their lives. Six months afterward the wreckage has been completely swallowed by wild jungle and Mowgli's revenge is complete. '''How does Bheka get into it? Mowgli reached his adoptive human parents to Khanhiwara, to help them to get back on track. While Messua continued to love him unconditionally, her husband never really bonded to the boy, but at least he ended to respect and being grateful to him. It was during this stay in the town Mowgli met Anjali, daughter of a merchant with whom Mowgli was dealing. A few years later, Mowgli and Anjali are married and Bheka borns. Unfortunately, Anjali died because of an epidemic when Bheka was just a young boy. Afraid to lose his son too, Mowgli decided to bond Bheka to the story of the Jungle Book, to make sure the child didn't risk anything. But Bheka did never agree... Relationships Friends Bheka hates almost everyone at the Ever After High. This hatred is widely returned, making him a perfect counterpart to the beloved Apple White. His only friend is Salazar Grundy, the only who treats him kindly. Bheka has a deep respect for the dignity with which Salazar faces his fate, undoubtedly sadder than the man-cub's one. Greystoke Jr., his roomate, is seen as a pain in those parts not affected by the sun, being the ape-boy overly sociable. Despite this, Bheka doesn't hate him like others and he's often willing to spend time with him. Family When his mother was alive, Bheka loved to helping her at the family shop. He misses her very much. Mowgli was way more likable before Anjali's death: with him, Bheka often went in the jungle to play with his wolf uncles. After the tragedy, Mowgli became more and more obsessed by protecting his son, even if it meant to sacrifice his freedom. Bheka never accepted it, and this led the two to a silent anger towards one another. The wolves would be on Bheka's side, but unfortunately they have to obey Grey Brother (Grey Uncle for Bheka), who is always loyal to Mowgli, no matter about what. Bagheera and Baloo are with Bheka: they like his intention to spread the law beyond the jungle, and help him whenever is possible. Pets Bheka has a female piton named Krura (क्रूर,' pron.' "kru'r"; '"brutal"). He often makes her go around the school, to scare the princesses. Outfits 'Basic Usually Bheka wears a greenish shirt under an orange sleevesless camisole. The pants are dark grey and tied to a sash. He doesn't wear shoes, preferring instead to wrapping them with craft bandages. Legacy Day Bheka is forced to wear a leather skirt as only garment. This makes him more bad-tempered than usual, also because the ceremony takes place in the late evening, when it's pretty cold... Trivia * Bheka was named this way because, as newborn, he was incredibly plump and round, like a toad, in fact. * His desire to become a scout is a reference to Robert Baden-Powell, founder of the scoutism, who defined its dynamics basing on the stories told in the Jungle Book. * He rarely calls other people with their own names, preferring instead using derogatory nicknames. Most recurring are: Beacon Tooth (Daring Charming), Barbie (Apple White),'' George'' (Greystoke Jr.), Dumb & Dumber ''(the Crumb cousins), ''Ear-slayer ''(Sparrow Hood), ''Arrow In The Knee ''(C.A. Cupid), ''Robespierre ''(Lizzie Hearts), ''Bigfoot ''(Ashlynn Ella), ''That Guy With The Glasses ''(Dexter Charming), ''Cedrocchia ''(Cedar Wood), ''Chicken Legs ''(Duchess Swan) and ''Straw Hair (Blondie Lockes). Salazar Grundy is the only exception, since Bheka often friendly calls him Sal. * He's able to communicate in the universal animals' language, a power which princesses are widely known for. Many people, especially Sparrow Hood, teased him for this, until Bheka unleashed a wolves pack against the hasslers. * Having Bheka no last name, many teachers use the epithet "Man-cub" as this. * He hates the fairytale-centric style of the school, since many students, including himself, technically aren't Fairytales. * His signature exclamation is "For Kipling's sake!". * He really has a crush for Madeline Hatter. Since kingdergarten, actually. * He has inherited the silver hair from his mother. * He knows about Cerise since the first look. After all, he has some ''familiarity ''with wolves... Category:Males